1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same. The organic light emitting display device has high resolution compared to other organic light emitting display devices with a same size of area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device (OLED) is a self-light emitting display device that does not need a separate light source such as a backlight for a liquid crystal display (LCD). Thus, the OLED can be manufactured in a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED is efficient in terms of power consumption because the OLED is driven with a low voltage. Also, the OLED has an excellent color expression ability, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio (CR).
The organic light emitting display device is generally manufactured by forming organic light emitting layers that emit a red light, a green light, and a blue light in respective sub-pixel areas. To be more specific, the organic light emitting display device is manufactured by forming organic light emitting layers configured to emit a red light, a green light and a blue light, in red, green and blue sub-pixel areas, respectively. A patterned mask with plural opening areas is used to form each organic light emitting layer. To be specific, plural organic light emitting layers are respectively formed in plural sub-pixel areas by aligning the patterned mask on a substrate and depositing materials for organic light emitting layers through the opening areas of the patterned mask.
To achieve high resolution in an organic light emitting display device of the same size of area, a size of each sub-pixel area must be reduced or a gap between plural sub-pixel areas must be reduced. However, if a size of each sub-pixel area is reduced, the size of a light emitting area of the organic light emitting display device is reduced. Thus, an opening ratio of the organic light emitting display device is remarkably reduced.
If a gap between plural sub-pixel areas is reduced while maintaining a size of each sub-pixel area, the possibility of forming an organic light emitting layer in an unintended area is increased due to misalignment between a patterned mask and a substrate. Thus, the possibility of manufacturing a defective organic light emitting display device is also increased.